Lego Spiderman
Plot The Sinister Six and others are trying to take over New York. Follow Spider-Man and a few partners to help diminish the threat. Gameplay You can freely roam around places in New York such as Oscorp or The Daily Bugle. There are three teams of villains, each team consist of six of Spider-Man's foes. In Story Mode, there are four parts, Spider-Man's Origin, then three other chapters. There are missions where Peter or another character with a camera takes pictures. Story Spider-Man's Origin Peter Parker is just trying to make it through life as a teenager in New York, when he is bitten by a radioactive spider that give spider-like powers. You must fight street level crime and take pictures for the Daily Bugle. Playable Characters: '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider '''Villains/Bosses: '''Hammerhead, Carjacker, Other Street Level Crime, Bonesaw Mcgraw, Flash Thompson '''Supporting Characters: '''Mary Jane Watson, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, Anna Watson, Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn, J. Jonah Jamerson Chapter 1 Ox, Shocker, Black Cat, Rhino and Beatle come together under Green Goblins' order at the first attempt to take over the city. Peter also struggles with the power of the syboite. '''Playable Characters: '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider '''Villains: '''Ox, Shocker, Black Cat, Rhino, Beatle, Green Goblin/Norman Osborn '''Supporting Characters: '''Mary Jane Watson, Aunt May, Hary Osborn, Anna Watson, J.Jonah Jamerson, Eddie Brock, Gwen Stacy, Kurt Conners Chapter 2 When Peter Parker convinces Felicia Hardy (aka. Black Cat) that she had done wrong, she decides to join him. Now Venom, Carnage, Lizard, Chameleon have been gathered by Kingpin. After Harry Osborn releases Spider-Man had killed his father, Harry joins them. '''Playable Characters: '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat '''Villains: '''Eddie Brock/Venom, Kurt Conners/Lizzard, Caranage, Chameleon, Kingpin, Hobgblin/Harry Osborn '''Supporting Characters: Mary Jane Watson, Aunt may, Anna Watson, J. Jonah Jamerson, Otto Octavius, Gwen Stacy, George Stacy Chapter 3 Dr. Otto Octavius (aka. Doctor Octopus) is assembling a team to destroy Peter Parker. Peter is assembling a team of his own to take down The Sinister Six. ''After Peter explains to Harry what happened to his father, he joins him. '''Playable Characters: '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Falicia Hardy/Black Cat, Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Punisher '''Villains: '''Flint Marko/Sandman, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, Vulture, Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus '''Supporting Characters:' Mary Jane Watson, Aunt May, Anna Watson, J.Jonah Jamerson, Gwen Stacy, George Stacy Unlockble Characters # Spider-Man # Spider-Man (Syboite) # Spider-Man (2099) # Spider-Man (Superior) # Spider-Man (Future Foundation) # Spider-Man (Iron Spider) # Peter Parker # Peter Parker (Graduation) # Peter Parker (Venom) # Spider-Man (Miles Moralis) # Miles Moralis # Scarlet Spider # Ben Reilly # Black Cat # Falicia Hardy # Spider Woman # Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) # Gwen Stacy # Aunt May # Uncle Ben # Mary Jane Watson # Mary Jane Watson (Dress) # Mary Jane Watson (Graduation) # Anna Watson # Harry Osborn # Harry Osborn (Graduation) # Harry Osborn (Hobgoblin) # J. Jonah Jamerson # Robbie Roberson # Batty Brant # Carjacker # Hammerhead # Bonesaw McGraw # Flash Thompson # Flash Thompson (Graduation) # Flash Thomspon (Venom) # Ox # Shocker # Rhino # Beatle # Norman Osborn # Norman Osborn (Iron Patriot) # Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) # Ultimate Green Goblin # Demigoblin # Eddie Brock # Eddie Brock (Venom) # Ultimate Venom # Dr. Kurt Conners # Dr. Kurt Conners (The Lizard) # Carnage # Chameleon # Kingpin # Captain George Stacy # Dr. Otto Octavius # Dr. Otto Octavius (Doctor Octopus) # Dr. Otto Octavius (Ultimate) # Flint Marko # Flint Marko (Sandman) # Punisher # Electro # Electro (Ultimate) # Mysterio # Vulture # Kraven the Hunter # Sam Alexander # Kain # Jack O' Lantern # Tombstone # Calypso # Spot # Grizzly # Alistair Smythe # Silver Sabie # Man-Wolf # Kangaroo # Donald Menken # Silk # Stan Lee # Jack Kirby Category:Video games Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Category:LEGO Category:Lego Category:Billy2009 Category:CaptainIronHawk